custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Barney
Custom Barney & Friends (Episode of Season 4 version) is the fourth season of Barney & Friends. 20 Episode-Mini-Season To Promote Season 4 #Imaginations of Fun! #Play Safely! #Forest Sounds! #Castles So High #Different Kinds of Food #Te-e-riffic Manners #Playing with Friends #Special Days #Another Day with Mother Goose #A Picture of Friendship #Feelings of Fun #A Great Day for Counting #Visit Pop Wheelie! #Hobbies of Fun! #Friends & Special Things #Cooking Foods #The First Christmas Day! #You Can Be Anything #We Can Help! #Treehouse Fun BarneyBJBabyBopandRiffFan's 18-Episode Mini Season to Promote Season 4 #What's That Sound? #Let's Play It Safe! #Happy Birthday to Barney #Treehouse Clean-Up #Number Hunt #On the Go #Let's Do Some Exercise #At the Playground! #Get the Job Done #It's Summer! #Dizzy Wizzy Circles #Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure #The Adventures of Barney & Super Mario #Don't Be Sad #Spooktacular Halloween #Get the Job Done #Around the World #Everyone is Very Special (SuperMalechi's version) (Episodes Barney Wiki) #First Day of School #Is Everybody Happy? #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks #Waiting for Mr. MacRooney #Let's Build Together! #It's Tradition #A Picture of Health #Play Ball #A Different Kind of Mystery #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #Tree-Mendous Trees #Good Clean Fun! #Easy Breezy Day! #All Mixed Up #Oh Brother! She My Sister... #Once a Pond a Time #E-I-E-I-O Custom Home Videos for this series (with actual ones) #Barney's Fun Adventure #Barney's Safety Friends #A-Z With Barney #Work and Play! #Let's Go Places with Barney #Barney's Summer Fun #Fun at the School with Barney #4 Seasons Fun with Barney #Let's Play Games with Barney! #Barney Going on an Animal Hunt #Barney's Safari Adventure #Camp WannaRunnaRound #Barney's Adventure Bus #Good Day, Good Night Custom Barney Home Videos Season 3/Season 4 pilots series #I Can Do It! (1996) #Introducing Riff! #Barney's Birthday Fun! #Barney's Magical Train Trip #Play Ball! (1996) #Barney Safety (1996) #Barney's First Adventures (1996) #Do the Dino Dance (1996) #First Day of School! (1996) #It's Time for Counting (1996) #Barney's Circus Fun! #Picture This! (1996) #Camp WannaRunnaRound (1996) #Tree-Mendous Trees (1996) #All Mixed Up! (1996) #Barney's Safety Friends! (1996) #A Different Kind of Mystery (1996) #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes (1996) #Let's Eat! (1996) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Playground Fun! #A World of Music! (1996) #Three Wishes (1996) #Barney in Concert (1996) #Barney's Super Singing Circus (1996) #Stop! Go! (1996) #Oh Brother! She My Sister... (1996) #Bugs Friends with Barney! #Easy, Breezy Day! (1996) #I Can Do That! (1996) #Barney's Happy Friends #Barney's Stupendous Puzzle Fun! (1996) #Barney's Fun-Filled Travel Adventure! #Round & Round We Go (1996) #Going On a Bear Hunt! (1996) #Barney's Singing Fun! #Once a Pond a Time (1996) #You Can Be Anything (1996) #Hola, Mexico! #Barney in Winksterland (1996) #Journey to the Center of Robert #Good Day, Good Night (1996) #Barney's Beach Party (1996) #Be My Valentine' Love Barney (1997) #Find Out These Sounds with Barney #Let's Count with Money #Scrambler Fun with Barney #Let's Go to the Zoo (1997) #Is Everybody Happy? (1996) #Gone Fishing! (1996) #Barney's Secret Storybook #Let's Help Mr. Tenagain #Going Places (1996) #Hop to It! (1996) #Barney's Pajamas Party (1997) #Barney Super Singing Circus (1996) #It's Tradition (1996) #Barney's Snack Restaurant #Stick with Imagination (1996) #Shake Your Dino Tail! (1996) #Barney's Imagination Beach Adventure #Let's Help Mother Goose! (1997) #Be a Friend (1997) #Home Sweet Homes (1997) #Barney's A Splash Party Please! (1996) #Barney's A Splash Party Please! (1997) #Happy Birthday, Barney! (1997) #Down on Barney's Farm (1997) #Eat Drank & Be Healthy! (1996) #Playing it Safe! (1996) #The Queen of Make-Believe (1996) #Barney's Four Seasons Day (1997) #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (1997) #Caring Means Sharing (1997) #Hi, Neighbor! #Carnival of Numbers (1996) #Carnival of Numbers (1997) #Everyone is Special (1997) #Barney's Talent Show (1997) #Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1997) #Barney's Tree Fun! #Barney's Campfire Sing-Along (1997) #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1997) #Meet BJ! (1997) #Barney's Halloween Party (1997) #Barney's Fun Adventure #Barney's Fun Adventure (SuperMalechi's version) #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activites BeaKid's Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 #School Days #Is Everybody Happy? #On the Go #Dizzy, Wizzy Circles #Big Seasons, Little Time #What's That Sound? #Getting the Work Done #Barrels of Laughs! #Good Manners #Not Too Much #A Special Picture #My Favorite Things #We've Got Colors! #Tree-Mendous Trees #Special Hobbies #Good, Clean Fun! #That's A Famliy #Here Comes the Beach #E-I-E-I-O #Watch Out for That Bird ! #My Best Friend #Tree-House Fun! SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 4/Season 5 pilots #First Day of School #Friends are Forever #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes #Take Turns #We've Got Rhythm #Tick Tock Clocks #Playing Together #It's Tradition #More A Picture of Health #Splashing Around #Sailing Around The Island #Going on a Bear Hunt #Let's Eat #A Different Kind of Mystery #All Mixed Up! #Play Ball! #Riding in Cars #Once a Pond a Time #More Good Clean Fun #Happy Faces #Playing the Harp #The Foolish Wishes #The Adventures of BJ the Yellow Dinosaur #Julie's Best Day Ever! #Hobbies of Fun! #The Joke's on BJ! #Friends & Special Things #Watch Out for That Bird ! #Practice Makes Music (1997) #Everyone Is Very Special (SuperMalechi's version) Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 pilots series #Days of the Week #The Sun and Wind #A Silly Surprise #Fun with Friends #The North Pole #What's That Sound? #Have Fun at the Libary #Chinese New Year's Festival #We've Got Jobs! #We Love Clocks! #Let's Put on a Show! #All Kinds of Dancing! #Forest Animal Sounds #Four Seasons of the Year #Playing Safely #Imagine That! (SuperMalechi's version) #Peas in a Pod #Number Hunt #It's a Great Day (Episode, SuperMalechi's version) #Things I Like to Do #Happy Faces #The More We Build Together #Not Too Much (SuperMalechi's version) #Let's Go for a Ride (1997, SuperMalechi's version) #The Mystery Solvers Team #Together! Together! #That's A Famliy! (SuperMalechi's version) #Another Year Older (1997, SuperMalechi's version) #Dance to the Beat #I Love School #The Hottest Day of the Year #Manners are Fun #A Special Picture (SuperMalechi's version) #On The Go (SuperMalechi's version) SuperMalechi's Custom Barney & Friends Season 4 Pilots #Good Manners #A Silly Surprise #Sharing Together With Friends #Days of the Week #The North Pole #Getting the Work Done #The Sun & Wind #What's That Sound ? #Treehouse Clean-Up #BJ's Screaming Day! #BJ's Race Car Ride #It's Summer! #Let's Do Some Exercise! #Baby Bop's High-Flying Adventure #I Love Forest Sounds! #Go, Slow and Stop! #Bugs, Bugs, Bugs #The Adventures of Barney and Yoshi #Telling the Truth #My Friend The Post Man #Super Scrambler #A Scavenger Hunt #Doug and Becky Like to Show Your Marrinettes #Sharing, Caring, Take Turns and Toys #Playing Music Video with Friends #BJ's Skateboard Accident #Mr. Tenagain's Stubs his Toe #Shawn the City Bus Driver #All What Glitters #Sounds We Can Hear Episodes #First Day of School! (November 17, 1997) #Friends are Forever (November 18, 1997) #Pennies, Nickles, Dimes (November 19, 1997) #We've Got Rhythm (November 20, 1997) #Take Turns (November 21, 1997) #BJ's Relly Cool Restaurant (November 24, 1997) #Becky's Chocolate Treats (November 25, 1997) #It's Tradition (November 26, 1997) #A Picture of Health (November 27, 1997) #Splashing Around (November 28, 1997) #Sailing Around The Island (December 1, 1997) #How About a Hug? (1997) (December 2, 1997) #Let's Eat (December 3, 1997) #A Different Kind of Mystery (December 4, 1997) #All Mixed Up! (December 5, 1997) #Play Ball! (December 8, 1997) #Riding in Cars (December 9, 1997) #Once a Pond a Time (December 10, 1997) #Good Clean Fun! (December 11, 1997) #Let's Make a Movie! (December 12, 1997) #Magical City Adventure (December 15, 1997) #Having Tens of Fun! (December 16, 1997) #April Fools Day! (December 17, 1997) #That a Home Be (December 18, 1997) #BJ's the Great (December 19, 1997) #The Joke's on BJ! (December 22, 1997) #Fun with Friends (December 23, 1997) #Everyone is Very Special (December 24, 1997) Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Mr. Boyd *Stella the Storyteller *Hannah *Carlos *Juan *Stephen *Chip *Keesha *Kim *Maria *David *Shawn *Seth *Julie *Robert *Kristen *Jeff *Danny *Curtis Notes/Trivia *In the 1997 episodes, Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume, Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costumes (except was 1997-2002) costume, BJ has his Season 4 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costumes (except was 1997-2002) costume, Season 4's Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement, Season 4-6 Barney doll and Season 4-6 Barney and Friends set. *In 1997 November and December Orignaliy PBS series. Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:1997 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Barney Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 )